1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to devices and, more particularly, to a display that adjusts based on eye information.
2. Description of Related Art
Small displays on mobile communication devices present problems when they attempt to convey large amounts of information within their confines. For example, a mobile communication device may display a list of telephone numbers to aid a user with locating a telephone number. However, depending upon the size of the content (e.g., the list of telephone numbers) on the display and the distance the display is from the eyes of the user, the user may have to move the device closer to his/her eyes in order to view the content clearly. Likewise, the user may wish to enlarge a portion of the content on the display (e.g., a particular telephone number in the list), but may be unable to perform such a task without moving the content portion closer to his/her eyes. Finally, users with vision disorders may need the content displayed on the device to be enlarged more so than users without vision disorders.